


`the wait.

by hidden_dreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Doyoung, M/M, Smut, Top Jaehyun, pwp basically, very-deprived dojae, yeah i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_dreams/pseuds/hidden_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun returns home after a long overseas trip and lets his pent up lust get the better of him. And Doyoung doesn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	`the wait.

Jaehyun watches the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. His eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. His lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be. He is so deep in thought and admiration for the sunset, that he doesn’t hear the person walking up to him from behind. He feels those familiar fingers tracing his waist, before the person envelopes him in a back hug, and leans his head against Jaehyun’s back. The taller male chuckles lightly, his own hands moving to hold Doyoung’s icy cold ones in a firm, loving grip.

“You’re home.” Doyoung says quietly, voice muffled against his lover’s back.

“I am.” Jaehyun takes this time to turn and face his lover, eyes filled with adoration. The latter blushes a pretty pink at the intense gaze and instead buries his head into Jaehyun’s chest, tightening his grip on the other’s waist. Chuckling slightly, Jaehyun lifts Doyoung’s chin up so that their gazes to meet again.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun begins, and Doyoung shivers at the way his name rolls off the other’s tongue, “I’ve missed you. A lot.”

Flustered, the older male burns a deeper shade of pink. He was never one to express his feelings openly with words, and so he can only do what he knows best. And that is, to lean forward and capture his lover’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. The younger tightens his grip on Doyoung’s waist, lips curling up into a small smile.

When a blast of cold wind blows in their direction, however, the two of them instinctively move into the confines of their seaside home, hands clasped tightly together. Once inside, Jaehyun takes this opportunity to reposition himself and cage the older male against the wall, lips quirked up into a devilish smile.

“So hyung,” he whispers into against the other’s right ear, “care to tell me how you have been dealing with your _needs_ while I was gone all this while?”

The close proximity and the uttered words causes the other male to shudder in anticipation at what’s to come. “Don’t tease, Jaehyun-ah.” He mutters back, feeling a sense of desire take over him. “ _Show me_ what I’ve been missing all this time while you were gone.”

And that’s all it takes for Jaehyun to crash his lips against his lover’s in a hot, passionate kiss. Drunk in his desire, his hands slowly slipped under the white shirt the other had on, fingers tracing the familiar skin like never before. In the moments the soft caress has become more firm, he savoured Doyoung’s lips and the quickening of the older male’s breath matched his own. When they finally break apart, both of them panting from the lack of oxygen, Jaehyun wasted no time in leading the older into their bedroom. Almost immediately, Doyoung’s back is met with the soft mattress and the younger male lets out a low grunt. His lover looked absolutely ravishing with his pale white skin which contrasted beautifully against those cherry red lips.

Wasting no time, he starts unbuttoning the older’s shirt to reveal more of his milky, white skin and gently tugged the shirt off. Eyes filled with lust, Jaehyun captures his lover’s lips once more, before moving down south. In the next moment, the older male’s right nipple is wet and circled by the younger’s tongue. As the latter continues to lick and bite on the erect nub, his right hand is snaking its way down and Doyoung could only moan in pleasure as the male starts rubbing his half-erect manhood through his pants.  Doyoung could feel his cock hardening as the younger continues with his ministrations, and soon enough, the tight strain against his pants is unbearable. Sensing the older’s impatience, Jaehyun tightens his grip on the older’s cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Overwhelmed by the immense pleasure, Doyoung couldn’t help but to let out a low moan.

“A-Ah…Jaehyun—please!” Doyoung moans as he arches his body unconsciously and Jaehyun smirks, his hands stilling.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whispers hotly against the other’s ear, “why don’t _you_ strip for me instead?” Doyoung’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, but he still complied. _After all_ , it is time the younger gets a taste of his own medicine.

Slowly, he pushes the younger off him and stood up on his wobbly legs. Their gazes lock in that instant and Doyoung’s lips curl into a tiny smirk. In a smooth flowing motion, he turns around to grant his lover a full view of his glorious backside as he pushes his pants down teasingly to reveal his boxer clad rear. As he took his sweet time to get rid of the pants, his hand accidentally brushed against his fully-erect cock through the thin fabric of his boxers and he lets out a wanton moan enough to stir a reaction out of the man watching him intensely.

But Doyoung _doesn’t_ hurry. In fact, the growl of lust and impatience which had slipped its way past Jaehyun’s lips only serve to make him more eager to tease. When his pants are finally fully off his legs, he bents his upper body forward ever so slightly, fingers dipping past the waistband of his boxers to grace his hard-on. A wave of pleasure shoots down his spine as he jerks himself off, his moans spilling past his reddened lips. In the next instant, however, his lover is standing behind him, hands resting on his hips.

In the blink of an eye, Jaehyun had ripped the boxers off of his lover, leaving Doyoung bare and lying on the bed once more. The lovers lock their gazes once more as Jaehyun hurriedly rid himself of his clothes. Doyoung flushes when his gaze lands on his lover’s cock, an angry shade of red and with its huge veins popping out. The younger male lunges forward to capture the older’s lips in a kiss, their erections flush against each other in a delicious friction. Before they know it, Jaehyun is already dragging his tongue over the smooth patch of skin right above his lover’s groin, earning a needy moan out of the said man.

“J-Jaehyun—don’t tea—AH!”

Jaehyun connects his lips with the hard cock below him, giving it a daring suck. He moans lowly before wrapping his lips around Doyoung’s cock, taking him further into his mouth before he begins bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and making swallowing motions with his throat as he deep throats the older, creating a heavenly pleasurable vacuum in his wet cavern. Doyoung throws his head back with a low moan, hands pressing Jaehyun’s closer to keep his cock buried in the younger’s throat before allowing him to pull away. The younger gasps for air as his lips curl up into another teasing smirk. Enclosing the member into his right hand, he pumps it leisurely as his tongue darts out to trace the angry veins as the older male moans even louder.

Jaehyun knows that the older’s close when he lets out a broken moan and arches his hips, and that’s when he stops his ministrations. Doyoung lets out a needy whine, but he knows fully well why the younger had stopped. Both of them looked equally fucked, hair a mess, tousled and sticking to their foreheads as sweat trickles down.

“So beautiful,” Jaehyun mutters with half-lidded eyes as he watches his lover squirm and beg for more. His voice is laced with love and admiration that has Doyoung shuddering even more. Their lips meet again in a chaste kiss, and Doyoung takes this opportunity to switch their positions around.

It doesn’t take an idiot to guess what the older is trying to do. The younger responds by snaking his hands down to the older’s behind, carefully caressing the soft skin. He kneads and gropes both ass cheeks thoroughly, pulling them apart and then pressing them together again to ignite a desperate moan out of the older male. Slowly, he glides his hands down to the crack parting the two globes, letting the tip of his index finger trace the puckered entrance. The first finger Jaehyun slips inside of Doyoung has the older immediately whining for more despite the slight pain. He needs more. More to fill him up for good. The second has him gasping, pulling Jaehyun up to kiss him, and Jaehyun kisses him so softly he shudders. The third has Doyoung crying out for Jaehyun to stop as his fingers press into all of the right places, hips pushing down against them for more, his needy moans spilling past his lips without restraint.

When the younger finally pulls his fingers out, the both of them lock their gazes in affirmation of what is going to come next. Jaehyun bucks his hips up, hands gripping Doyoung’s waist as the older male shifts and positions the younger’s throbbing cock to his entrance. A moan of satisfaction leaves each man’s lips at the pleasurable feeling spreading throughout their bodies when Doyoung finally impales himself on the younger’s hard cock.

The tightness around the younger’s cock has him losing grip of his own sanity, as he thrusts upwards, ramming his cock full on into the wet heat. It has Doyoung gasping and tensing as waves of pain shot through him, and his fingers dug deeper into the back of his lover to bring him closer. “Yo—You feel… _so good_ … _so thick…and full_ …” Doyoung pants into the younger’s ear as the thrusts become harder. As seconds passed, the moans filling the room became louder as the lovers immerse in the pleasure of love-making, almost as though in a desperate attempt to make up for the time lost.

The hold on Doyoung’s hips tighten when Jaehyun steadies his feet flat against the mattress and slams into the male above him. Gasps and moans fill the room as Jaehyun’s tight hold keeps the older male in place and brings him down to meet his hard thrusts. Doyoung clung tightly onto his thighs for hold, that is, until he falls forward from a particularly hard thrust directly into his prostrate. Letting out an incredibly loud moan, his fingers dug into his lover’s back for hold with this new angle. The younger continues to thrust up into the older’s heat, abusing his prostrate deliciously as the older bounces on his lap, incoherent words leaving his mouth in pleasured moans.

Everything starts to blur in Doyoung’s vision and his brain is completely shut off as he lets himself fall into the ocean of pleasure that is Jaehyun. The angle of soft thrusts that the other is keeping, brings him immense pleasure, gracing all the sensitive spots buried in his warm heat. Thrust after thrust, the accuracy builds up and their lips meet again in a sloppy and needy kiss. Jaehyun brings his hand to the older’s cock as the both of them near their release. With his thumb swiping over the head of Doyoung’s hard cock while he drives his own cock in and out of the tight heat, the smaller man can only gasp and let out pleasured moans.

The younger speeds up his pace, with a particularly hard thrust into the older’s ass, and that’s when white laces of cum shoot out from his manhood still buried deep against the other’s prostate. The overwhelming pleasure from having his lover’s cock buried deep in him and the thumb which is still swiping over the head of his own cock results in Doyoung shooting his own load seconds later, the white threads smearing across the younger’s pale tummy.

When the both of them finally calm down from their orgasm, Jaehyun gently pushes out and shifts the both of them so that he’s face to face with the older male. The latter looks completely spent, but still utterly beautiful in his eyes like this. He leans forward to press a chaste kiss against the older’s lips and when he pulls back, he sees Doyoung smiling back at him, eyes curved into tiny crescents.

“I missed you, Jaehyun-ah.”

And Jaehyun responds with an equally blinding smile, his arms instinctively wrapping around the older male to bring him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I know. And I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! My first smut ever and dedicated to the ship of the century, dojae! And I'm never going to write smut again omg, this is such a treacherous journey which I shall not embark on ever again. /shudders/  
> Leave me comments if you liked this! And thank you for reading this terrible attempt at smut...(it's unbeta-ed so...please don't kill me...)


End file.
